


Cuddle Bros

by RiceWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Kissing, Canon Related, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Kissing, Spoilers, but seriously tho it’s mostly focused on the drama, is it even smut? Mostly feelings and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceWrites/pseuds/RiceWrites
Summary: After a fight with his best friend, Souda attempts to mend what’s been broken between Hinata and him. But when his apology causes Hinata to transform into his cuddle buddy, Souda isn’t sure how to react.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	Cuddle Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore any errors or repetition. It’s one in the morning, so I wasn’t that diligent editing this thing. Anyways... Enjoy!

Souda isn't sure how to broach the topic. He knows he's an idiot, and he knows his mistakes won't be so easily forgiven. Even so, how can he keep things how they are? Tanaka and Nidai are dead, whittling the group down to seven. At this point, even with so few people, it's impossible not to distrust the other survivors. However, one thing is for certain. If Souda can't trust Hinata, the small ounce of hope that still remains will dissipate.

They avoid each other whenever they happen to cross paths. They avert their gazes quickly if they ever catch sight of the other. They stand on opposite ends of a room when meeting in a group. Hinata might as well be a complete stranger. Worse yet, Hinata is acting like Souda's enemy. Something must be done and soon before Souda's heart is broken too far beyond repair.

It's after a group meeting in the cafeteria when Souda finally musters enough courage to speak up. Though he's usually the first to leave, the mechanic hangs back until everyone has gone besides Hinata. As Hinata is walking towards the exit, Souda jolts forward and grabs the bottom of the boy's button up. Though the brunette pauses at the sudden touch, he doesn't turn to meet Souda's eye. 

Souda fiddles with the shirt’s fabric for a moment before he gently tugs. "Um..." Souda's eyes remain trained on his fidgety fingers as he feels an anxious shiver run over him. "Hajime?"

After a moment, Hinata finally turns, causing Souda to release his hold on him. The boy's expression is neutral and unreadable to Souda's eye. He's not sure if that's a good or bad sign.

"Do you need something?" Hinata's voice is a deep, expressionless, grumble, and the pink-haired boy immediately begins darting his attention everywhere in the room besides his friend.

"I— It's, um..." Souda fidgets with his beanie and pulls it further down his head in a vain attempt to disappear. Shit, he didn't think of what he would eventually say after grabbing Hinata’s attention. He probably looks like an idiot. "You see, the thing is that— um..."

Hinata sighs and begins to awkwardly rub his own arm. Shit, this is not going good. "It's ok if you forgot. I should go now, but you can ask me later."

Hinata turns back around and is about to continue to the door when Souda finally bursts, "wait!"

When Hinata turns, he quirks a brow. "Ok..."

"I—" Souda audibly swallows, "I'm really sorry."

"It's ok, man."

"No, it's not." Souda struggles to keep his voice steady. "I—It's really not ok, Hajime. I'm sorry."

"Kazuichi?" Hinata's voice softens when he sees Souda cup his face in his hands. "Are you crying?"

"N—No! That's not important right now." Souda hurriedly rubs the moisture from his cheeks and finally locks eyes with Hinata with his hazy vision. "I was a dick and, well, I don't trust you. I don't trust anyone here honestly. But I really want to. And I especially want things to go back to how they were between us."

Souda keeps staring with that same unreadable expression as before. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, evidently stuck on the right thing to say. "You really hurt my feelings, Kazuichi."

Souda's heart hollows. God, he's such an idiot. How can he cause Hinata to feel this way?

"Do you promise to always trust me from here on? Do you promise to never abandon me again?"

Souda replays Hinata's words over and over in his mind. Despite how desperate he is to say yes, something awful still lingers in the back of his mind. 

‘He's only saying this so he can turn his back on you. He hates you. He's only doing this because you're so easy to toy with.’

"Kazuichi?"

Souda takes a shaky step forward. He can feel his entire body trembling with each little movement. Hinata's eyes go wide as the mechanic inches closer, additional tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. Hinata then gasps when a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him forward.

"W—What?" Hinata breathes as the warmth of the other's body pressed against his swells within him. Souda has his face snug in the crook of Hinata's neck with his arms desperately clung to the back of Hinata's shirt. He's not sure what has come over him, but he somehow knows this has been something he's been craving. 

The hug breaks just as quickly as it began, giving no time for Hinata to either push Souda away or reciprocate the hug. Instead, he's left with a shocked expression when Souda steps back with a beet red face. 

Why did he do that?!

"I—I trust you, Hajime. I swear I do."

The corners of Hinata's mouth quirk into a soft smile. "Thank you, Kazuichi."

***

It's not an immediate fix, but that first conversation was the start of a gradual process back to building Souda and Hinata's strained relationship. Hinata's initial response filled Souda with a new burst of confidence, and he began inviting Hinata on more one on one ventures. A trip to the beach, a bite to eat, a stroll to the music venue. Anything was fine really, as long as it gave Souda the opportunity to be closer to his friend. 

Today, Souda has invited Hinata to his room in order to show off a few new gizmos he has been working on. A toy car with the ability to climb walls, a self-solving Rubix cube, and even a machine that can efficiently dye hair. Souda shows them all to Hinata with great pride, receiving mildly amused praise in response. 

"Looks good."

"Just good?" Souda tosses the car aside, letting it land on his trash littered floor. "I worked forever on this hunk of junk, ya know."

Hinata lets out a slight laugh. "Is that why you flung it among the rest of your trash?"

"Hey!" Souda reaches forward and grabs Hinata's shirt. He reciprocates by also clinging on to the mechanic. "I worked really hard on it. Have you ever seen a car that can climb walls?"

"Heh, sorry. You're right, Kazuichi, your inventions are all wonderful."

"Well, now I know you're lying." Souda pushes forward, leading them both backward. Hinata retaliates and whirls around, sending Souda's head reeling.

"I'm super serious. Can't you see it in my face?"

"Yeah right, then why do you look so smug?" Souda pulls Hinata closer to prevent him from stepping in a pile of his tools. The boy tugs on Souda as well, and they keep fumbling against each other until they finally reach the bed. 

"Because I like how funny you look right now," is Hinata's response right before Souda trips back on the bed, pulling Hinata with him. They land with Hinata on top of Souda, framing him with two hands rested on either side of his head. 

"F— Funny?!"

"Heh, yeah." Hinata's warm breath tickles Souda's cheeks. Fuck! When did he get so close? "But I'm telling you the truth. You're amazing, Kazuichi."

Souda's face lights up, and he squirms under Hinata's grinning gaze. Why does Hinata have to praise him like that when he's already so close? Now he definitely sees Souda's flustered expression. "Um... well, yes, of course," the mechanic stutters, "I'm not an ultimate for nothing."

Hinata lets another laugh escape, this one louder and more genuine. It makes Souda smile.

The two boys lock eyes, and they fall silent. Souda suddenly becomes aware of Hinata's legs which frame his thighs, and the steady breaths still brushing against his cheeks and mixing with his own flustered breathing. Hinata's expression is once again unreadable as he studies Souda's gaze.

"U—Um..." Souda exhales shakily. Why does he feel so exposed right now? It's only his best friend, not a girl or anything.

A moment of silence passes before Hinata finally falls forward. Souda gasps as their chests connect, and Hinata's head snuggles against his cheek. The warmth of the hundred and something pound man on top of him melds with his own already warm body heat, causing him to burst out into a sudden sweat. He can feel Hinata's heartbeat, and it's in sync with his own. 

"Mmm~" Hinata mutters against Souda's ear as he snuggles closer, his hair tickling the mechanic. The voice causes Souda to shudder once again, and without thinking, he snakes his hands around Hinata's back. Hinata hums in satisfaction at the reciprocation, and he takes it as an opportunity to relax completely against Souda.

They're quiet as they hold each other, neither one of them daring to move an inch. Souda focuses on Hinata's steady breathing and their synced heartbeats. The sensation brings him back to a time before the killing game — a time before his pink hair and sharp teeth. Back when he was young, round, and pudgy with goofy glasses that barely stayed on his face. 

He had a friend back then as well, one that he worshiped. His friend used to hug him like this, his arms wrapped warmly around Souda's shoulder and his head buried somewhere against his neck or chest. They cuddled like this often. Well... until they were old enough to realize the wrongs of their ways.

When the other kids began teasing Souda and calling him gay, his supposed friend was the first to turn on him. It didn't matter how much time they spent together — it all came crumbling down the instant Souda became a burden.

And still, despite the years of time between then and now, Souda can't help but think of that moment. He squeezes his arms tighter around Hinata and fights to keep his tears from escaping. 

After a while, the boys drift to sleep while still entangled in each other's warmth.

***

When Souda finally wakes up the next morning, Hinata is nowhere to be found. The mechanic bolts upright, a wave of panic running through him. The thought that Hinata abandoned him echoes again and again in his mind as he paced the room, running hands through his mused head of hair. "Shit, shit, shit!" He feels his heartbeat in his ears as the image of Hinata's smiling face encompasses his thoughts. "He hates me, he hates me, he hates—"

Souda stops and takes a shuddering breath. He allows a moment to pass before he finally falls back onto his bed. "I'm being fucking stupid," he mutters to no one in particular before running a hand down his face. His skin is greasy, and his teeth feel unclean. "I need to get ready."

***

The next time Souda sees Hinata is about an hour later during the team's usual morning meeting. When he walks in, Hinata is already sitting on one of the seats, leg propped up on the chair beside him. When he catches sight of Souda, he smiles fondly before removing his leg from the chair. A wave of mixed confusion and relief washes over Souda, and he makes his way to sit next to his friend. 

When Souda sinks into his chair, Hinata touches his knee against the mechanic and keeps it there. Souda's body goes completely stiff as he attempts not to twitch anxiously at the soft show of affection. 

From across the table, Kuzuryu quirks a brow at Souda's strange expression. "Aren't ya gonna greet Nevermind like usual?"

"OH!" Souda jolts, heat rising to his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I forgot. Good morning, Ms. Sonia."

Sitting next to Kuzuryu and across from Hinata, Ms. Sonia jabs the gang leader in brief annoyance before returning Souda's greeting with a phony smile. "Good morning to you as well, Souda."

Hinata giggles, and Souda bumps his knee with a pout. 

"What the hell is with those two," Kuzuryu asks as if the pair aren't sitting right across from him, "weren't they avoiding each other?"

"They probably fucked or something, who cares?" Owari speaks up from the end of the table, one finger jammed in her ear. "When are we going to eat?"

"W—We did not!" Souda yelps, "What sorta weird shit are you making up this time?"

Hinata laughs again, and Souda can't help but hide his face in his hands. The spot where Hinata's knee is touching him suddenly grabs all of his attention, and he feels like he wants to disappear.

"Let's leave them alone for the time being," Nanami pipes in, "we should discuss the issue of Komaeda."

The conversation continues, and Souda doesn't contribute much besides the occasional hum of acknowledgment. But when Hinata takes his hand suddenly, all other thoughts fade away. 

Why... Why is his friend trembling? 

Souda squeezes Hinata's hand, and it seems to calm the brunette, if only slightly. No one else notices the two, or perhaps they're too engrossed in their own conversations to care. But despite the fear of the other's judgment and ridicule, Souda's fingers entangled with his friend's feels right.

***

The next few days are normal. Well, they seem to be normal from an outsider's perspective. Hinata starts to make regular visits to Souda's place, nearly every night. It began slowly with them simply talking for a while until Hinata hesitantly and wordlessly intimated another hug. Unsure of what to say and how to react, Souda simply let it happen, snuggling against his friend until they felt satisfied. 

As time went on, Hinata grew more... eager. He would knock on Souda's door, and upon answering it, Souda would be engulfed in Hinata's arms. Closing the door behind them quickly, Hinata would then guide Souda to his bed and pull them down. One time Hinata pulled Souda on his lap and caged both his arms and legs around the mechanic. 

Souda was surprised to say the least about this new side of Hinata. He assumed he was the most clingy person on the island, but his friend's constant visits proved the contrary. But Souda wasn't complaining. He liked the feeling of Hinata's hand as it stroked through his hair, and he liked the satisfied mumbles his friend made when he did the same thing through Hinata's head of hair. They never spoke, only soaked in the other's touch.

That's all this is, right? Two touch starved bros satisfying each other's needs. 

With Souda in Hinata's lap, the pink-haired boy shivers when he feels Hinata snuggle their cheeks together like he tends to do. But this time the mechanic feels a pair of soft lips meet skin. Though it only lasts a moment, and was likely done by accident, the sensation ambushes Souda with a mixture of excitement and utter terror.

***

"You don't hate me, do you?"

Hinata freezes at Souda's sudden, blunt quandary. The two are laying in bed facing each other, Hinata's hand tangled in Souda's hair while Souda winds an arm around his friend's waist. 

‘Stupid, stupid, stupid,’ Souda mentally scolds himself. They've never spoken during their cuddle sessions before, but he couldn't help his question as curiosity ate away at his soul.

"N—No," Hinata replies, clearly startled, "why would I?"

Souda gnaws at his bottom lip, not caring about the danger his sharp teeth poses to his flesh. "I don't know," is all he can say.

Hinata scoots closer, pushing their bodies together. The brunette wraps one leg around the other boy's hip and cups his face in his palm. Their warm breaths mingle, and Souda can feel his entire body shudder under his friend's half-lidded gaze. 

Hinata touches their foreheads together, and Souda must look cross-eyed as he stares into Hinata's beautiful green eyes. "Does this answer your question?" Hinata asks.

Souda lets out a shaky breath, and his eyes flutter closed. He wants to preserve this moment.

A minute passes before Souda feels a new weight pressed against his lips. Mind too scattered to put two and two together, Souda's eyes snap open just as Hinata is quickly pulling away. The mechanic blinks at Hinata's now completely flushed and frazzled expression. Did Hinata just kiss him?

"I— I'm so sorry, I'll—" 

Souda places a palm on his friend's cheek, guiding their gazes together again. A silent exchange is made, and Souda closes his eyes and eases forward. Because he's not very experienced — not experienced at all in fact — his lips collide with Hinata's nose instead of his mouth. Even so, Souda feels his friend shudder beneath him.

When Souda pulls back, his face is now equally as flush. Of course he had to embarrass himself in front of his best bro because of his lack of kissing experience. Hinata probably does secretly hate him now.

Hinata cups the back of Souda's head and pulls him forward until their lips collide. The kiss lingers, and a tingly sensation runs from where their skin meets down his limbs. 

They part for a breath before coming together again, soft and tender as they weave their mouths together. Souda's grip tightens around Hinata's hips, and Hinata squeezes his leg around the mechanic. Their kiss seems to last forever, yet not long enough when Hinata finally stops with one last satisfied exhale. Souda holds in his urge to grumble at the stolen warmth but holds his tongue when Hinata hugs him again. 

***

What do you call a bro you cuddle? A cuddle bro, right? But how about a bro you cuddle and kiss? This question replays in the back of Souda's mind as he and his bro continue their daily, unspoken kissing routine. 

Every afternoon, and sometimes in the middle of the day when the two get some time alone, Hinata initiates a kiss. Sometimes it's just a quick peck, sometimes it's longer. But in either case, the kiss is always slow and tender. They don't even use tongue or anything, so it's totally not gay or whatever. They're simply just two loving bros expressing their friendship in an unconditional way. Girls can get away with it, so why not boys?

Souda keeps this rationality in mind when Hinata leaps on him suddenly in the cafeteria. The door had just closed as their other companions left for the day, not minding Hinata and Souda who chose to stay behind.

When Hinata pushes Souda back on the table and crawls on top of him, a few things come to mind. One: it's unusual for them to kiss in such an exposed place. What if someone comes back and catches them? Two: Hinata seems eager. A lot more eager than normal. Three: something about this kiss feels... different. 

Hinata kisses all over Souda's face, to his lips, to his jaw, and even down to his neck. When he feels Hinata's warm lips mouth his Adam's apple, his body trembles. This is definitely new and strange to the mechanic. He's unsure how to feel.

Hinata pulls back and removes himself from Souda. Struck with whiplash, Souda sits up with a start. "Where are you—"

Hinata lifts Souda and lays him flat against the table in one swift motion. "What the—" Souda stutters before Hinata crawls back on the table as well, placing his palms on either side of Souda's head and framing his legs around the mechanic's thighs. Souda can feel his whole body grow hot at the look his friend flashes. His eyes stare in hunger. 

Hinata drops down and kisses Souda again. They're closed-mouthed kisses like before, but this time with more force and desire behind each one. Souda, still a bit frazzled, grabs the fabric of Hinata's shirt and tries to match his friend's pace. This is definitely out of his realm of expertise.

Souda gasps when he feels a hot, wet tongue drag teasingly slow across his bottom lip. Without warning, a moan escapes him, and Souda promptly slaps a hand over his mouth. Hinata appears equally as startled as he gazes down at his friend. After the initial shock, the man smiles, licks his lips, and pulls Souda's hand from off his face. Souda exhales brokenly against Hinata's flush skin before their lips meet once more. Hinata pushes his tongue inside Souda, and Souda pushes back.

Hinata reels backwards once more, eyes bugging from their sockets. 

‘Fuck,’ Souda thinks, ‘he's finally fed up with me.’

"Y—Your tongue is—" Hinata bites his lip and averts his gaze. 

"H-Huh?"

"It's..." Hinata audibly swallows before dipping his voice to a sexy whisper. "It's really long."

"Oh! Um... yeah, well—" Souda's fingers twitch sheepishly at his sides. "I have a tongue piercing, so—"

"Can I see?"

"Y—Yeah, sure."

Hinata reaches forward, his hand cupping Souda's chin. He presses the pad of his thumb softly against the entrance, in a wordless ask of permission. Beet-red, Souda obediently opens his mouth and lets Hinata explore the inside with the digit. The brunette takes his pointer finger and inspects the sharp points of the boy's teeth. He then pushes deeper with his pointer and middle, pressing against the wet surface of Souda's tongue until he finds the steel, metal bud.

"I never noticed," Hinata says, still knuckle deep in Souda's mouth.

Unsure of how to react when Hinata doesn't pull away, Souda closes his lips experimentally. This seems to please Hinata when he softly gasps. Souda flicks his tongue up against Hinata's fingers, dragging his piercing down the skin. He bobs his head down then up again, taking in the length of Hinata's fingers. The brunette moans when Souda swirls his tongue over the digits as he continues to bob his head. "Mmnh~" the mechanic moans around the boy's fingers.

"K—Kazuichi!" Hinata's voice cracks as he becomes engrossed in the feeling.

Souda slips his tongue from his mouth, takes Hinata's hand, and begins licking. "Ah~" Hinata begins to pant, and it fuels Souda's high. 

Shit. What is happening right now? Why is he licking his bro's hand like he's some sort of dog?

"Kazuichi." Hinata pulls his hand from Souda, immediately grabbing his attention. "Put your tongue in my mouth."

Souda nearly explodes at Hinata's sudden, blunt demand. Even so, he complies to his friend's request like an obedient pet. Souda pushes his tongue inside Hinata and explores the space with his tongue. The brunette moans in response, nearly falling apart completely. Souda isn't sure why Hinata has such a fascination with his elongated tongue, but he's not one to judge. The longer the tongue, the more to explore with.

Hinata pulls away and trails his tongue along Souda's neck. The mechanic does the same, exploring every inch of his friend's soft flesh he can. When he slides his tongue over Hinata's ear, it draws an especially loud moan from the boy before he bites down on Souda's neck. The pink-haired boy hisses as Hinata sucks the spot and swirls his tongue over the damaged skin.

Hinata rolls his hips forward and draws a shuddering gasp from Souda. Wetting his lips at the reaction he received, Hinata repeats the movement slow and deliberately. The brunette pushes their crotches together, and — Jesus Christ — Hinata is definitely hard right now.

Is it normal for bros to have hard-ons for each other? Surely this is all still platonic.

"Kazuichi~" Hinata moans with each escalating thrust, "I— I can't—"

Hinata's mouth goes wide in a wordless scream, and his whole body tenses. The reaction causes Souda's dick to shamefully twitch. Hinata soon comes down from his high with deep, shallow breaths and half-lidded eyes. Souda is confused at first until he peeks down between their bodies at Hinata's jeans. 

"H— Hajime, did you..." Souda bites his tongue before he can finish that sentence.

"I—" Hinata's face goes completely red, and he stammers over his words, "I've never done that before, so I—" He averts his eyes and lowers his voice to a shy mumble. "I can't last that long yet. I'm sorry."

"L— Last long?" 

"Don't make me say it," Hinata pleads, pushing himself up into a seated position. His legs still framing Souda's, he gives the mechanic a better view of himself. Souda props himself up on his elbows and gawks at Hinata's appearance. Sweaty, flush, with clothes askew. The brunette drags his hand from his stomach downward until he's touching his own clothed crotch. "I came," Hinata mutters.

Hinata came... practically untouched... because of Souda. Shit, this is seriously breaching into gay territory. 

"I can finish you off if you want," Hinata continues, gently cupping Souda's own clothed erection. The mechanic jolts at this. 

"I don't know what you mean!" He says dumbly, squirming beneath his friend's touch.

"I've never done it before, but I want to." Hinata scoots back then sinks down until his head is near Souda's crotch. The mechanic sucks in a breath and tries not to twitch under Hinata's thoughtful eye. "I want my first to be with you, Kazuichi."

"F— F— FIRST?!" 

Hinata parts his lips and mouths against Souda's bulge. Souda can't suppress the loud moan which escapes him in response to the foreign sensation. 

‘Don't cum, don't cum, don't cum,’ he begs internally, ‘Now is not the time to embarrass yourself.’

Hinata plants kisses all around the bulge, occasionally flicking his tongue out to taste the fabric. "I want you, Kazuichi."

"H— Hajime?"

The door slams open, and Hinata twirls around and stands in one sweeping motion. It's honestly amazing to see how fast he shoots upright and how quickly his demeanor shifts. Souda, left splayed out on the table, turns his attention to the door. And when he sees the identity of the new arrival, his heart stammers. 

"I'm sorry for the intrusion," Ms. Sonia gasps, a hint of glee laced in her words, "please, don't mind me. You can go back to what you were doing."

With that, Ms. Sonia promptly turns on her heels and shuts the door behind her. After a moment, Souda and Hinata meet eyes wordlessly.

"That was close," Souda eventually says.

"Yeah," Hinata responds.

***

Hinata and Souda parted awkwardly after that strange, brief exchange. Thoroughly embarrassed at the interruption, the brunette excuses himself by quickly saying, "I need to clean up," before promptly rushing away. Souda, left wound up and exasperated, simply watches him go. 

‘He left me,’ Souda thinks, the words plaguing his mind.

Souda finds himself in his shower, hands planted against the white tile, pink hair clung to his wet skin, and eyes trained on his own exposed erection. He curses under his breath as he struggles to keep it down, warm thoughts washing over him despite the freezing cold spray. It's to be expected since his bro left him hanging after his first ever sexual encounter, but it still makes Souda angry.

No, not angry. Just really fucking confused. 

Does this mean he likes his best friend, or was this simply a biological reaction to whatever it was that happened between them? 

UGH! It's so aggravating.

Souda takes his cock and pumps it once experimentally. A full-body shudder runs over him at the friction. He continues the movement, pumping his cock slow and lazily, much like how Souda and Hinata sleepily kiss in the evening. 

Souda mentally curses himself for thinking back on those memories at a time like this. He tries steering his train of thought to Ms. Sonia, but the image is distant and fuzzy. After a few minutes, Souda groans in frustration. He just wants to get this over with already so he can get on with his day, but his damn cock won't cum like it's supposed to.

With a few more murmured curses, Souda finally lets his mind drift to the place it desperately wants to go. He pictures his friend's soft lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, striking green eyes staring up at him as he inches down the length, warm tongue teasing the skin. Souda imagines his fist is the inside of Hinata's mouth, and he accelerates his movements. His friend's blushed face as his cock is jammed inside him is the sexiest thing he has ever imagined. The pink-haired mechanic moans at the thought, no longer caring how much noise he makes. In fact, he doesn't mind if Hinata hears. He hopes his friend is touching himself as well with thoughts of him.

When Souda finally cums, he takes deep breaths to steady his hammering heart. He then punches the wall and curses. "SHIT!"

Under the spraying water, Souda falls to his knees. Naked, scared, and alone, he cries. He cries because he finally recognizes the reality of the situation. The reality that he loves his best friend, Hajime Hinata.

***

Souda doesn’t fall asleep that night. All he does is stare skyward at the blank ceiling. Memories and regrets flood his waking thoughts. Fears of being left behind and forgotten run rampant in his head. A collage of his childhood friend and Hinata haunt him. Eventually the individual images start to merge until it’s impossible to distinguish one from another.

‘He left me,’ Souda thinks, ‘and he’ll leave me again.’

A loud bang snaps Souda to his senses. His sleep deprived, blurry eyes blink towards the direction of the still closed doorway. After a moment's pause, another series of loud knocks reverberate through the room. 

“Kazuichi, are you in there?”

Shit, it’s Hinata. The last person Souda wants to see right now.

“Kazuichi, please!” Hinata’s voice comes out desperate with a sore throat. He must be crying. The thought makes Souda’s heart sink.

Souda opens his mouth, but his throat is too dry for words. Instead he wraps his hands around himself and cowers like he did as a child.

“I’m coming in,” Hinata says after another pause. Souda doesn’t have time to react before the doorway slams open. 

The mechanic meets his best friend’s wide-eyed stare from across the room. He is in fact crying. And Souda, he realizes, is crying along with him. 

“You’re ok,” Hinata exclaims, rushing forward. Souda gasps when he’s tackled by the brunette’s body weight slamming him against the bed. The touch is familiar, and Souda can’t help but pull Hinata closer. 

“Why weren’t you there this morning?” Hinata’s hushed voice in Souda’s ear makes his skin crawl. 

“I— I don’t know,” Souda answers truthfully, “I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t scare me.” Hinata weaves one hand through Souda’s mess of pink hair before drawing their lips together. The mechanic can feel his wet cheek flush against Hinata’s as they share a tender kiss. Souda reaches up and cups either side of Hinata’s head, pulling him closer than ever before. He pushes his tongue past Hinata’s lips and kisses him with a previously unseen ferocity. When Hinata reciprocates, the mechanic realizes he’s crying again, the salty flavor finding its way between their tongues. 

Hinata pulls away to kiss Souda’s wet cheeks, brushing his long hair back soothingly as he does so. Hinata releases a heavy sigh, and his tense muscles lose some of their tension. 

“I’m sorry,” Souda repeats.

Hinata pulls back and shakes his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“But I do.” Souda shuts his eyes tight to stop the throbbing pain in his head. His temperature rises under Hinata’s watchful eye, and it soon becomes near impossible to convey coherent thoughts. “I... I did something that I never should have done.”

“Kazuichi, what are you talking about?”

“I promised to always put trust in you,” he continues, “and I have. I trust you more than anyone.”

“I don’t understand.” Hinata grabs Souda’s hand and squeezes.

“I’ve gone too far.” Souda fumbles over the words spinning in his mind. “I wanted all that we had before, but in doing so I... I...”

Souda swallows before meeting Hinata’s gaze once again. “I fell in love with you, Hajime.”

“You idiot.” Hinata chuckles, cupping Souda’s cheek to brush his thumb across the mechanic’s soft skin. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“B—But you’re my bro!” 

“Dude, we’ve made out on multiple occasions.”

“B—But—“

Hinata silences Souda’s stuttering with a kiss. “The point is,” Hinata says after a moment, “I love you too.”

Souda can feel Hinata smile when their lips press together again. Souda smiles back and wraps his arms tight around his friend — boyfriend? — they’ll work out the details later. For right now, Souda is content like this, laying in Hinata’s arms.


End file.
